


Раненая Ласточка

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [16]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Автор:Святозар(полноразмертут)
Series: визуал низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847179
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Раненая Ласточка

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Святозар](https://vk.com/svyatozar_art)
> 
> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/7e/15/Wv2wuBBL_o.jpg))


End file.
